THE LION KING:LIGHT OF MY LIFE
by Lady Death2
Summary: Quel giorno fatale in cui la giovane leonessa Ciara ha incontrato Zira è stato il giorno in cui ha iniziato a dubitare di tutto su di lei e sulla sua famiglia, perché Zira le dice che lei è più di chi sembra. Volendo la verità, Ciara cerca Zira in cerca di aiuto. Ma mentre cercano la verità, le due leonesse trovano qualcosa di molto più grande l'una nell'altra.
1. Chapter 1

LIGHT OF MY LIFE

LA MISTERIOSA LEONESSA

Africa.

Di note c'erano delle giraffe in un prato che mangiavano l'erba,con accanto pochi alberi.

Il vento passò,sollevando diverse figlie e le giraffe si misero in movimento.

Lo stesso fecero i tre elefanti davanti allo stagno,delle scimmie saltarono da un albero all'altro,degli uccelli seguivano la fila degli animali che si era arricchita di rinoceronti e tutti gli animali della zona stavano andando nella stessa direzione.

Si dirigevano verso una gigantesca rupe in mezzo ad una valle.

La parte più grande della rupe era una roccia allungata immensa,verticale,anche se leggermente inclinata all'indietro,poi c'era una seconda roccia allungata in avanti,molo grande,che era inclinata a 40 gradi verso l'alto ed era sostenuta da una terza roccia verticale al di sotto di essa che teneva verso l'alto la parte finale.

Sulla cima c'era un babbuino con il volto blu,il muso rosso,la pelliccia della testa e della pancia bianca,mentre il resto del pelo era blu scuro.

Il Sole sorgeva.

Sopra la rupe,in cielo,c'era lo spirito del leone che era vissuto in quella zona,morto ormai da anni.

Gli animali chinarono la testa verso il basso,mentre un uccello dalla piume blu e nere,con il becco rosso e le piume della pancia bianche volava verso la rupe.

Un leone e una leonessa si stavano dirigendo verso il babbuino e la leonessa,dagli occhi azzurri,portava la figlia tenendola per la collottola.

Il babbuino li abbracciò,poi prese il cucciolo e lo mostrò agli altri animali,poi lo prese in braccio e gli fece un segno sulla fronte con una sostanza rossa.

Dietro due leoni c'era un facocero con sul dorso una mangusta.

"Ah Pumbaa,guarda il piccoletto."disse la mangusta "Ha staccato la faccia al padre e già sappiamo chi lo tirerà su,vero?"

"I suoi genitori."disse il facocero.

"D'accordo,certo,tecnicamente,ma chi sarà ad insegnargli le cose fondamentali,come rotolarsi nel fango e scovare larve?"

La mangusta saltò giù dal facocero "Già lo vedo,amico.

Sarà come ai vecchi tempi.

Tu io e il piccoletto."

Il babbuino rise "È una femmina."

"Femmina..."disse la mangusta,poi lui e il facocero si guardarono spaventati "FEMMINA!"

I due animali svennero.

Tempo dopo,dalla grotta dove dormivano i leoni,nella rupe,uscì fuori la piccola leonessa,che era in grado di camminare e osservò il panorama "Wow."

Lei provò a scendere,ma il lenone la fermò.

"Ferma."disse il leone mettendole la bocca sulla collottola,sollevandola e mettendola dove era prima di muoversi.

Lei provò ad allontanarsi ridendo e il leone la fermò con la zampa sinistra.

"Ehi,dove stai andando così di fretta?"disse il leone che la sollevò con la zampa.

"Papà,lasciami."disse lei che fu rimessa a terra.

"Bene,voglio solo che tu faccia attenzione."disse il leone,lei però cercò di prendere una farfalla che le volava intorno, così lui le mise la zampa sulla coda,bloccandola "Chiara,mi stai ascoltando?

Gli incidenti possono accadere.

Potresti finire per farti male o..."

"...O essere calpestata o mi potrei perdere."disse Chiara "Si,lo so."

"E ricorda,voglio che tu rimanga nelle terre del branco ..."disse il leone.

"Tutto il tempo,lo so."disse Chiara "E se per caso incontro degli estranei non ci devo parlare,devo tornare subito a casa.

Va bene,d'accordo,posso andare adesso,per favore?"

La leonessa si avvicinò al leone.

"Molto divertente."disse il leone.

"Obbedisci a tuo padre,chiara."disse la leonessa.

"Si,mamma."disse Chiara.

"E stai lontana dalle Terre Esterne."disse il leone.

Arrivò l'uccello dalla piume blu e si posò accanto a loro "Li non troverai altro che fuorilegge pronti ad aggredirti per riempirsi la pancia."

"Zazu ha ragione."disse il leone "Mai voltare le spalle agli estranei."

"Veramente?"disse lei "Come mai?"

"Lascia stare."disse il leone.

"Ma papà..."disse Chiara.

"Un giorno capirai."disse il leone "Quando camminerai nella rettitudine del potere,allora potrai sapere.

Imparerai l'ardua danza della del branco e ad essere spietata e astuta.

Puoi andare adesso."

Lui le fece una carezza e lei andò via.

"E rimani sul sentiero che ti ho tracciato."disse il leone.

"Oh Simba,dimmi un po' chi ti ricorda?"disse la leonessa.

"Eh?"disse Simba "Cosa?

Chi?"

"Anche tu,da piccolo,eri testardo come lei."disse la leonessa.

"Lo dico per questo."disse Simba "Ti rendi conto dei pericoli che abbiamo incontrato?"

Le leonessa lo spinse a terra con le zampe anteriori "Vuoi dire dei pericoli che tu hai incontrato.

Saprà cavarsela."

La leonessa entrò dentro la caverna.

"Ehi Timon!"disse Simba "Pumbaa!

Venite qui."

Il facocero,con la mangusta,si diressero verso Simba.

"Buon giorno,mio capitano."disse Timon.

"Voglio che voi due teniate d'occhio chiara."disse Simba "Ho paura che esca dai confini."

"Non preoccuparti,Simba."disse Timon "Le staremo addosso come la puzza sui facoceri."

"EHI!"disse Pumbaa.

"È la cruda verità,Pumbaa."disse Timon "Accettala."

"Ragazzi conto su di voi."disse Simba "Il pericolo potrebbe nascondersi dietro ogni roccia."

I due andarono.

Chiara correva dietro ad una farfalla "Ehi,aspetta!

Voglio solo giocare!"

La farfalla si mise su una roccia.

Chiara si abbassò "Il grande cacciatore ha avvistato la preda."

Chiara spiccò un salto e finì sulla roccia,perdendo la farfalla e vide che c'era un grosso panorama.

Ad alcuni chilometri di distanza iniziava in deserto,delimitato da un fiume che lo separava dalla zona verde.

"Che forza."disse Chiara "Quella laggiù deve essere la Terra Esterna.

Chissà cosa c'è la in fondo."

Pumba le arrivò alle spalle.

Lei urlò e lo stesso fecero Timon e Pumbaa.

Chiara cadde dalla roccia e finì in uno stagno.

"Oh non preoccuparti Chiara,lo zio Pumba viene a salvarti!"disse facocero che si tuffò nello stagno.

Timon si mise le zampe sulla testa "Oh no!"

E che gli dico?!

Ascolta Simba,la buona notizia è che abbiamo trovato tua figlia,la cattiva notizia è che le è caduto un facocero addosso.

Dici che se la prenderà?"

Pumbaa era sdraiato nello stagno e si guardava intorno "Chiara?

Chiara?"

"Pumbaa,lascia che ti spieghi cosa vuol dire badare a qualcuno!"disse Timon,poi chiara emerse da sotto Pumbaa.

"Scusa."disse il facocero che la seguì sulla spiaggia "Ascolta principessa Chiara,quale figlia di Simba,sai bene che non ti saresti dovuta allontanare.

Avresti potuto farti male."

"Ma...ma..."disse Chiara.

"Male?"disse Timon che saltò dalla roccia e iniziò a camminarle addosso "Simba ci ucciderebbe.

Non ti sarai mica schiacciata una vertebra?"

"Ma...ma..."disse lei.

"Ti senti la febbre?"disse Timon che saltò a terra e le prese una zampa "Ti è entrata una spina?"

"Timon,smettila."disse lei.

"A me è capitato."disse Timon.

"Molto doloroso."disse Pumbaa.

"Atroce."disse Timon che prese una piantina e la usò per coprirla dal Sole con le foglie "Cara,con una pelle come la tua,dovresti stare attenta al Sole."

Lei colpì la pianta.

"Ah,d'accordo."disse Timon "Ti piacciono le rughe?"

"Qualcuno,per favore, mi vuole dare ascolto?"disse Chiara.

"Scusa non stavo ascoltando."disse Timon "Hai detto qualcosa,principessa?"

"Non sono solo una principessa,Timon."disse Chiara "Quella è solo la metà di ciò che sono."

"E che è l'altra metà?"disse Pumbaa.

"Io sono..."disse lei "Io sono…"

"Beh,mentre ci pensi mangiamo."disse Timon che si diresse verso un tronco "Pumbaa,a te l'onore."

Il facocero sollevò il tronco con il muso.

"Larve."disse Timon.

"Che schifo."disse lei.

"Le adoro."disse Timon.

I due banchettarono e lei ne approfittò.

Chiara era appena riuscita a sgattaiolare via dai suoi zii che mangiavano le larve e si diresse avidamente verso le Terre Esterne,mentre la sua eccitazione era al massimo quando attraversò il fiume,passando su un vecchio tronco.

La cucciola ridacchiò guardandosi attorno ,essendo curiosa,ma,quando non stava guardando,raggiunse la fine del tronco e improvvisamente perse l'equilibrio,precipitando e sollevando una nuvola di polvere.

Chiara arrossì e chiuse gli occhi quando la polvere le entrò nelle palpebre,ma poi rimase senza fiato quando,all'improvviso,sentì una risata oscura provenire dalle vicinanze;saltò sulle quattro zampe e tornò indietro immediatamente,mentre gli occhi le lacrimavano.

Con la vista temporaneamente compromessa,si sentì impotente quando udì dei passi che si avvicinavano,e sembravano molto più grandi dei suoi.

Ma mentre Chiara continuava a tornare indietro,ancora una volta non riuscì a vedere dove stava andando e improvvisamente inciampò su una radice di un albero.

Quando provò a rialzarsi scoprì che non era una radice,ma un serpente a sonagli che muoveva la coda.

"Oh,no! Aiuto! Aiuto!"disse Chiara che piangeva,ma era tutta sola e si pentì immediatamente di aver lasciato i suoi zii o di essersi avventurata fuori dal sentiero segnato da suo padre.

Ma proprio quando il serpente si arrotolò all'indietro,preparandosi ad attaccare ,la zampa di leonessa calpestò la testa del serpente,rompendogli in cranio e il cervello e uccidendolo all'istante.

Chiara inspirò lentamente,non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo dalla zampa,per un momento,ma poi lentamente cominciò a sollevare lo sguardo e vide una giovane leonessa adulta.

La leonessa aveva il pelo chiaro,ma più scuro del suo,aveva un muso allungato e sinuoso,con un naso nero appuntito,le orbite scure,gli occhi gialli, con le pupille rosse,le sopracciglia nere,come le labbra,le mancava la parte bassa dell'orecchio destro e aveva una linea più scura sulla parte centrale della testa che scendeva anche lungo il collo.

Il suo aspetto era magro e sinuoso.

Aveva gli artigli neri,sempre estratti dalle zampe.

Chiara giurò che quelli erano gli artigli più affilati che avesse mai visto,e anche il sorriso più cattivo che avesse mai visto,mentre la leonessa le sorrideva maliziosamente.

"Stai bene,piccola?"disse la leonessa con una voce gentile,ma severa.

"C-cosa…?"disse Chiara troppo spaventata,mentre fissava direttamente negli occhi la leonessa.

"Ho detto:stai bene,piccola?"ripeté la leonessa lentamente e con decisione,mentre avvicinava il suo muso al cucciolo.

"S-si...chi...chi...sei tu...e perché mi hai salvata?"disse Chiara,ancora troppo spaventata per trovare la forza per rialzarsi.

"Il mio nome è Zira,mia cara,e ti ho salvato perché sei più importante di quanto tu ti renda conto."disse Zira mentre raschiava incurante il cervello del serpente dalla sua zampa e poi allontanò il cadavere del animale morto.

"C-che significa?"disse Chiara.

"Chi è tuo padre?"disse Zira.

"Simba."disse Chiara.

"È così?"disse Zira "E tua madre?"

"Nala."disse Chiara.

"Proprio come sospettavo-sei una vittima della sue bugie,bambina."sospirò Zira scuotendo la testa.

"Che bugie?"chiese Chiara con preoccupazione "Chi mi ha mentito?"

"Nala potrebbe essere la tua vera madre naturale,ma Simba non è quello che ti ha generato."disse Zira.

"Simba?"disse Chiara "Che significa?"

"Significa che non è il tuo vero padre,bambina,ma io so chi è."disse Zira.

Chiara poteva solo fissare gli occhi rossi di quella misteriosa leonessa in stato di shock e incredulità.

Era vero quello che stava dicendo?

Simba non era davvero suo padre?

E se no,allora chi era...e dov'era?"

Prima che la piccola Chiara potesse porre una sola di queste domande,il ruggito arrabbiato di Simba riempì l'aria,mentre metteva sua figlia tra le sue zampe e Zira ruggiva in risposta.

Zira e Simba si guardarono negli occhi con rabbia e odio,e continuarono a ringhiare l'un l'altro.

"Zira."sibilò Simba.

"Simba."disse Zira felicemente,mentre sogghignava malignamente contro il re,ma poco prima che lei potesse lanciarsi in avanti per attaccare,altre leonesse,compresa la madre di Chiara, arrivarono in aiuto del re,insieme a Timon e Pumbaa.

"Nala."sibilò Zira alla compagna di Simba.

"Zira."ringhiò Nala.

"Timon,Pumaa,fantastico."disse Timon "Ora che ci conosciamo tutti,VATTENE SUBITO DAL NOSTRO TERRITORIO!"

"Il vostro territorio?!"disse Zira che ruggì,facendo gridare di terrore i due e Timon si aggrappò al collo di Pumbaa.

"Queste terre non sono mai appartenute a te."disse Zira a Simba.

"Ti ho bandita da questi luoghi,Zira!"disse Simba "Vattene!"

"Oh,sei sicuro di voler parlare di questo,di fronte alla tua preziosa figlia?"chiese Zira mentre sorrideva di nuovo a Chiara,che rabbrividì vedendo lo sguardo della leonessa.

"Te lo sei meritato,Zira."disse Simba "Tu e tutte le leonesse che hanno seguito Scar."

"Era un grande leader."disse Zira.

"Ha quasi ucciso l'intera popolazione!"disse Simba.

"Perché le sue leonesse non hanno mai seguito i suoi ordini come dovrebbero fare dei fedeli sudditi."disse Zira "E ora Scar è andato e tutto perché non gli hai mai dato una possibilità!"

"Ti avverto per un'ultima volta,Zira,vattene."disse Simba con voce bassa,nonostante Zira alzasse la vice molto più in alto della sua,poi le leonessa guardò di nuovo gli occhi della figlia,quando lui la prese per la collottola.

"Bene,ma sappi che questa battaglia è finita solo per ora."disse Zira "Un nuovo sovrano arriverà quando meno te lo aspetti e ti detronizzerà per far risorgere il regno legittimo di Scar."

Zira disse quelle ultime parole con fermezza e sorrise a Chiara,che era appesa al labbro di Simba,un'ultima volta prima di voltarsi di malavoglia e scomparire nelle Terre Esterne.

Poiché Chiara era trasportata da suo padre,poteva solo guardare nella direzione in cui Zira era scomparsa e desiderava ardentemente la verità.

E il suo desiderio per la verità la teneva tranquilla per tutto il tragitto.

"In un modo o nell'altro scoprirò la verità su di lei."si disse Chiara nella mente,mentre i suoi pensieri tornavano a Zira "...che strana e intrigante leonessa."


	2. Chapter 2

IL SOGNO DI BUSARA

Al tramonto Timon e Pumbaa seguirono le leonesse alla rupe,mentre Simba si fermò.

"Simba."disse Nala.

Simba le fece cenno di andare,poi mise la figlia su una roccia.

"Chiara,che cosa ti è venuto in mente?"disse Simba "Hai rischiato di morire,lo sai?"

"Ma papà,io non volevo disubbidire."disse lei.

"Ti parlo in questo modo perché ti voglio bene."disse Simba "E non voglio perderti.

Serve un erede."

"Lo so."disse lei.

"Se ti dovesse succedere qualcosa non so che farei."disse Simba che strusciò la sua testa su di lei"Un giorno io non riceverò più vita dallo spirito di mio padre,invecchierò e morirò.

E voglio essere sicuro che tu prenderai il mio posto,per quando mi riunirò con gli antenati.

Tu fai parte della..."

"...Della grande dinastia del re leone,lo so."disse Chiara.

"Esattamente."disse Simba "Per questo devi stare attenta."

Simba le mise la zampa sulla schiena "Sei una futura regina."

"Ma se non volessi diventare regina?"disse lei voltandosi "Non è divertente."

"È come dire che non vuoi essere un leone."disse Simba "E il solo parlarne è bestemmia.

È nel tuo sangue,come me."

Chiara ripensò a Zira in quel momento e al posto dove era costretta a vivere "Ma padre...quella gente.

Se sei il re perché li tratti così male?"

"Essere re significa mantenere il controllo e conoscere la rettitudine del potere."disse Simba"D'altronde se non lo facessi,noi non saremmo superiori rispetto alle bestie che ci circondano."

I due arrivarono alla rupe e Simba entrò nella grotta "Un giorno capirai."

Lei guardò l'orizzonte con un espressione di tristezza.

Ripensò alla giornata che aveva vissuto e avvertì qualcosa di sbagliato per la prima volta.

Si sedette sulla roccia e guardò il Sole.

Nel deserto c'erano delle leonesse accanto a dei nidi di termiti.

Uno dei nidi era così grande da essere la loro roccaforte.

Una leonessa frugava tra le ossa semisepolte nella sabbia,mentre altre due lottavano tra loro,tirando con la bocca un pezzo di legno.

Una piccola leonessa stava tirando un ramo da una piccola pianta.

Le leonessa aveva un ciuffo sulla fronte che sembrava una frangetta.

Arrivò un altro leone dal pelo marrone rossastro,con una criniera nera quasi del tutto assente,tranne che sul dorso e sul collo.

Aveva il naso nero,appuntito,un muso allungato e scarno,aveva in ciuffo nero sul mento,diretto in avanti.

Gli artigli neri erano sempre estratti e la coda aveva in ciuffo nero spelacchiato.

"Mia madre deve essere impazzita."disse questo leone malaticcio avvicinandosi alla piccola leonessa"Ah, ciao Vitani.

Hai visto nostra madre?

Colei che comanda,in vero?"

Lui tagliò il ramo con un'unghia e fece finire la leonessa a terra,ridendo.

"Nuka,dovresti portare rispetto a nostra madre."disse Vitani che si avvicinò "Stai di nuovo parlando male di lei alle sue spalle."

"Senti non mi seccare."disse Nuka.

"La mamma adesso si arrabbierà."disse Vitani.

"Se tieni la bocca chiusa non succederà niente."disse lui "E poi che mi importa,io dovevo essere il prescelto."

Nuka non faceva altro che grattarsi e poi iniziò a strofinarsi la schiena sui rami della pianta morta.

"Sono il più vecchio,il più forte,il più intelligente..."disse Nuka "ODIO LE TERMITI!"

Nuka iniziò a mordersi e poi a rotolarsi per terra,sotto la faccia sorridente della piccola leonessa "Io sarei un buon capo,se mamma me ne desse la possibilità."

"Già,certo."disse Vitani "Perché non glie lo vai a chiedere allora?"

"Non credere che non lo faccia."disse Nuka.

"Oh,si?"disse Vitani ridendo "Vuoi farlo adesso?"

"Cosa?"disse lui che voltandosi vide Zira che arrivava "Oh mamma ciao!"

Lui le corse in contro,ma lei proseguì ringhiando piano e ignorandolo.

"Mamma,ho preso dei topolini per la tua cena,te li ho lasciati vicino alla...d'accordo."disse Nuka.

"Tu avresti dovuto restare qui,vero?!"disse Zira furiosa"E in vece sei andato in cerca di Chiara!"

"Ma io sono l'erede..."disse Nuka che indietreggiò mentre Zira avanzo verso di lui mostrando i denti e con un'espressione furibonda.

"Che cosa stavi facendo?"disse lei.

"Niente."disse Nuka."

"Lo sai cosa ho deciso?"disse Zira avanzando verso di lui.

"Si,chi sarà il prossimo re."disse Nuka.

"Chi ho scelto?"disse Zira.

"Chiara."disse Nuka.

"Che cosa ti ho sempre detto a proposito della tua gelosia?"disse Zira furente.

"Ma io volevo solo vederla."disse Nuka.

"BUGIARDO!"disse lei "Forse pensavi che la scusa del fare un giro avrebbe funzionato con me e che così avresti potuto ucciderla.

Non ti è bastato far allontanare tuo fratello Kovu?"

"Disgustoso."disse Nuka e lei gli ruggì contro spaventandolo a morte.

Zira si diresse verso il gigantesco nido di termiti e poi entrò in una caverna.

"Finalmente vedo la strada che ci condurrà ad un glorioso ritorno al potere!"disse Zira alle altre leonesse che erano affacciate dalle altre caverne.

"Ma io non voglio..."disse Nuka "Chiara è la strada."

"Silenzio!"disse lei con tono furente,poi però cambiò espressione e assunse un carattere dolce avvicinandosi a lui "Silenzio,mio caro.

A quest'ora di notte bisogna fare la nanna,tesoro.

Chiara sarà certamente alla rupe ormai."

Zira iniziò a cantare "Dormi,dormi,dolce Chiara.

Sogna,piccola leonessa.

Grande e forte diverrai e sarai la regina!"

"Notte mamma."disse Vitani che si mise in un pezzo di tronco.

"Notte,piccola mia."disse Zira andando via "Domani intensificheremo il tuo addestramento."

Zira passò dentro una caverna che andava verso l'alto,saltando sulle pareti e arrivando al livello superiore canticchiando "Sono stata esiliata,sono sola ed indifesa,mentre quel tiranno ha proibito di scavare nel passato.

Mi sento molto offesa."

Zira passò in un tunnel dove c'erano le altre leonesse "Ma ho un sogno nel cassetto che mi rende assai vivace."

Zira passò in un piccolo tunnel,stretto e irregolare,poi si mise sdraiata su un'altura "Mi fa sempre un bell'effetto e ritrovo la mia pace."

Lei saltò su una roccia "Simba passa a miglio vita e con lui la moglie tanto amata."

Lei salì su un'altura che dava su un grosso spaziò aperto,con una luce che veniva dall'alto e si mise su due zampe"Son finalmente morti,osanna!

È la mia ninnananna.

Ho cercato si di scordare.

È una storia ormai finita."

Lei si mise a guardare delle termiti in fila su una piccola collinetta "Ma non posso perdonare.

Dovranno pagare con la loro vita."

Zira schiacciò le termiti.

Nuka arrivò sul posto canticchiando anche lui "E così ti sei trovata chi lo ucciderà per te!"

Lei gli afferrò il muso con la zampa "Una caccia insanguinata,ma fantastica per me."

Zira lo spinse dalla collinetta,poi scese anche lei "È dolce il suono dei ruggiti..."

Delle leonesse ruggirono.

"...ed il lamento dei feriti."disse Zira che pestò la coda a Nuka che era a terra e urlò,poi Zira passò oltre andando su una roccia sporgente con una luce dietro e continuando a cantare "L'ODIO AVVELENA OGNI ZANNA!

È LA MIA NINNANANNA.

Scar se n'è andato,ma Zira sta tramando.

Impara piccolina,finché UN DI SARAI TU A RIPORTARE L'EQUILIBRIO!

UNA SPLENDIDA ASSASSINA CHE RIPORTERÀ LA GIUSTIZIA!"

Zira graffiò una parete con entrambe le zampe.

"Dormi piccola termite."disse Nuka vicino a dove dormiva Vitani "Oh,scusa piccola sorellina."

Vitani gli diede un colpo e poi si mise a cantare "Chiara,molto forte diverrai…"

"E SARAI LA REGINA!"disse Zira strappando un pezzo di radice dal soffitto della caverna facendo entrare un po' di Sole ,poi si sollevò su due zampe "IL SUONO DEI TAMBURI DI GUERRA!

IL RUGGITO CHE SCUOTE LA TERRA!"

"E LA VENDETTA!"disse Nuka.

"GRAZIE A TE!"disse Vitani che si alzò su due zampe.

"SENTO GIÀ LE URLA!"disse Zira che allargo il buco che era sopra di lei "LA RISCOSSA È IN ATTO!"

Zira uscì dalla parte superiore del gigantesco nido e si mise su due zampe mentre le altre erano sulle torri inferiori "PER NOI SARÀ LA MANNA!

PER VOI UNA CONDANNA!

È LA MIA NINNANANNA!"

Il Sole sorse in giorno dopo.

"Chiara,Chiara,Chiara...chi ha mai sentito parlare di un sovrano femmina?"disse Nuka il giorno dopo, disgustato al pensiero di Chiara,mentre calpestava le aride Terre Esterne.

Era su di giri da quando sua madre è tornata a casa ieri,per dare la notizia che Chiara sarà la prossima regina e sovrano della rupe.

Ma con tutta la sua frustrazione,sorrise maliziosamente quando vide sua sorella che vagava.

"Ehi,Vitani!"disse Nuka "Dimmi una cosa:credi davvero che le leonesse meritino di governare veri e prodi leoni come me?

Le leonesse sono deboli."

"Ma chiudi la bocca,Nuka."disse Vitani.

"Come osi parlarmi in questo modo?"disse lui "Sono tuo fratello maggiore e dovrei essere il prossimo sovrano della rupe."

"Sai bene che Chiara è quella che governerà,la mamma lo ha detto ieri."disse Vitani.

"Pesi che mi faccia spodestare da un cucciolo senza valore come quella leonessa?"disse Nuka "Non sapeva nemmeno che Scar l'aveva generata.

Merito di essere io il sovrano più di chiunque altro!"

"Nuka!"disse Zira facendolo sobbalzare "Come osi mancare di rispetto alla legittima erede di re Scar?!"

"Cos...no,no,no,no!"disse Nuka "Non le stavo mancando di rispetto,ho solo...pensato che avrebbe avuto più senso per un maschio governare,un maschio come me?"

Nuka suggerì questa soluzione imbarazzato,ma sua madre poté vedere chiaramente che stava mentendo.

"Non essere ridicolo,Nuka!"disse Zira mentre ringhiava in faccia a suo figlio "Solo la progenie degna di Scar può governarci ora e quella progenie è Chiara.

Quindi dobbiamo addestrarla a seguire le sue impronte."

"Oh,certo,lo posso fare!"disse Nuka con un rapido cenno di capo.

Un babbuino femmina,identico per colori a quello che era sulla rupe il giorno della nascita di Chiara,viveva eremita tra le montagne dell'Africa,in particolare in una grotta,con un rigoglioso albero all'interno.

Era diversa dal resto dei suoi compagni,non solo perché isolata,ma vedeva gli spiriti e diceva di avere la preveggenza.

Portava sempre con se un bastone.

Quando non era fuori in cerca di cibo o disperdendo alcune sagge parole tra gli animali locali o in migrazione,si rinchiudeva nella sua caverna traendo immagini colorate dai sogni che aveva,prevedendo fortuna o cattivi presagi,utilizzando i semi nella metà posteriore di un vecchio guscio di tartaruga.

Era seduta davanti alla parete.

"Ti dico,Busara,queste ultime settimane sono state interminabilmente silenziose."disse la scimmia a se stessa,mentre disegnava l'immagine di un cicciolo di leone sulla parete della caverna vuota "Ma gli spiriti parlano chiaramente.

Simba ha rovesciato il re Scar e ora ha un erede,la principessa Chiara."

Detto questo,Busara finì di dipingere la piccola Chiara e lei ridacchiò "Mi chiedo cosa verrà da un regno con un sovrano femminile!

Dev'essere il primo di cui io abbia mai sentito parlare,ma sono incuriosita."

Busara si chinò e afferrò un guscio d noce di cocco pieno di fango "Ma qualcos'altro ha davvero attirato la mia attenzione.

In questo strano sogno che continuo ad avere,Chiara è con questa leonessa delle Terre Esterne...Zora,penso?

Oh,non lo so."

Busara iniziò a dipingere l'immagine di Zira che era molto vicina Chiara e non c'era molto spazio tra i loro musi.

"Ogni sogno che io abbia mai avuto ha sempre significato qualcosa,e non ho mai sbagliato prima."mormorò Busara osservando le due leonesse dipinte "E,anche se non so se questo sogno predice un finale buono o cattivo,finisce sempre allo stesso modo...finiscono per dominare assieme le Terre del Branco."


	3. Chapter 3

SALVARE DALLE FIAMME

Sono trascorsi due ani e mezzo e la principessa Chiara non era più un piccolo cucciolo,ma una giovane leonessa adulta,e ora era pronta per la sua prima caccia da sola.

E mentre Chiara usciva dalla tana,le altre leonesse si raggrupparono intorno e le sorrisero facendo commenti su quanto era cresciuta.

E alla fine,Chiara si avvicinò ai suoi genitori,il re Simba e la regina Nala,ma solo perché lei era il loro erede non significava che si fosse dimenticata di ciò che Zira le aveva detto molto tempo prima.

Ma Chiara era abbastanza intelligente da comportarsi come se non lo sapesse,o non portasse attenzione a questo fatto,e certamente ingannò i suoi "genitori" mentre gli sorrideva sinceramente.

E presta Nala si alzò in piedi e salutò sua figlia e lei rispose.

"Andrà tutto bene."rassicurò Nala,ma quando Chiara alzò lo sguardo per guardare Simba,che non la guardava,lei subito capì cosa stava pensando.

"Padre?"disse Chiara avvicinandosi e facendo in modo che lui alzasse lo sguardo "Devi promettermi di lasciami fare questa caccia da sola."

Simba guardò la compagna cercando una risposta,ma lei non disse nulla.

Quindi ,senza scelta,Simba sorrise "Va bene,lo prometto."

Simba sospirò e Chiara sorrise vivacemente e rapidamente strusciò il muso sul suo.

E subito dopo Chiara corse via,ma non andò ad iniziare la sua prima caccia da sola,come le era stato detto.

Invece,lei avrebbe cercato Zira,in cerca di risposte,ed è per questo che voleva sapere che Simba le aveva dato la sua parola che l'avrebbe lasciata sola,così da assicurarsi che nessuno fosse in giro a seguirla.

"Assicuratevi che non si faccia male."disse Simba a Timon e Pumbaa che si allontanarono subito,ma senza far allertare le leonesse,specialmente Nala.

Chiara stava correndo verso le terre esterne,mentre Zira aveva mandato Vitani e Nuka.

E quel giorno,quei due si diressero verso i vecchi campi di geyser in cui vivevano le iene e alcuni geyser erano ancora attivi e i due leoni entrarono in un grotta buia.

"Questo posto è ancora più inquietante da quando le iene sono scappate."disse Nuka sogghignando con un brivido,disgustato dalle vecchie ossa e dalle carcasse di animali.

"Oh,cavolo."ringhiò Vitani mentre roteava gli occhi verso suo fratello.

La sua voce era attutita dai bastoncini nella bocca e si precipitò al geyser più vicino.

"Non ho paura,ok?"protestò Nuka solo per poi saltare al sibilo di un altro geyser,poi iniziò a muoversi più velocemente.

"Non so nemmeno perché siamo venuti qui,è tutto."disse Nuka "Se Chiara è così speciale perché ha bisogno di noi per spingerla nella giusta direzione?

Non ho mai avuto nemmeno una possibilità!"

Ma proprio mentre la rabbia di Nuka arrivava al massimo,si spaventò di nuovo per un geyser in eruzione ed urlò dalla codardia,mentre Vitani sorrideva pensando a quando diceva di essere un sovrano migliore,ma prima che potesse rimproverarlo,i bastoncini che aveva posato sopra un geyser si accesero all'improvviso quando una calda raffica di vapore li prese in pieno.

"Ecco,Chiara ha iniziato la sua caccia!"disse Vitani "Dobbiamo muoverci velocemente."

Vitani ordinò questo,mentre prendeva uno dei bastoncini nelle bocca e Nuka scherniva e gli roteava gli occhi prima di afferrare l'altro nella sua bocca,seguendo Vitani fuori della grotta per raggiungere Chiara.

Per quanto riguarda le leonessa,si era allontanata più velocemente possibile dalla rupe senza farsi sorprendere e si dirigeva verso il confine che divideva le Terra del Branco e le Terre Esterne.

Ma mentre correva attraverso le praterie,osservò un gruppo di antilopi e ,vedendo i loro movimenti,si fermò e spalancò gli occhi all'improvviso,in preda al terrore.

Questo preoccupava Chiara,perché sapeva che qualcuno l'aveva seguita.

Si avvicinò all'erba alta e trovò Timon e Pumbaa e chiara non era felice di vederli.

"Timon,che cosa stai facendo qui?!"ruggì Chiara mentre andava verso di loro.

"U-uh...lo shopping!"disse Timon "Pensavamo che la tana potesse migliorare se con una pelliccia e dei cuscini!"

Timon rise nervosamente,ma Chiara capì subito che stava mentendo.

"Mio padre ti ha mandato dopo aver promesso di lasciarmi in pace,ha mentito!"gridò Chiara.

"No,lui non vuole che tu non ti faccia del male."disse Timon.

"No,sta mentendo-ha SEMPRE mentito!"urlò Chiara "Avrei dovuto saperlo!"

Lei fece un saltò,sorpassando Timon e Pumbaa,scappando e lasciandoli nella polvere.

Non si fermò mai,nemmeno quando i due la chiamarono e la inseguirono,e poi si imbatté in erba più alta per mimetizzarsi.

E,grazie alla sua fuga improvvisa,si imbatté nell'erba alta per mimetizzarsi e non appena fu sicura di averli seminati,si fermò a prendere fiato,prima di continuare a cercare le terre esterne.

Ma,all'insaputa di Chiara,le Terre Esterne la stavano cercando,infatti Vitani e Nuka la osservavano da una collina.

"Accendiamo il fuoco!"gridò Nuka e lui e Vitani ridacchiarono mentre correvano attraverso l'erba bruciando la vegetazione secca,con i bastoni infuocati,progettando di dare fuoco a tutto il campo.

Ma Chiara era ancora all'oscuro del loro fuoco,mentre continuava a cercare il confine,poi passò vicino a delle antilopi e osservandole pensò ancora di essere seguita,così corse verso le colline,ansiosa di liberarsi dai due ,ma non appena arrivò alla base della collina,si rese conto immediatamente di cosa aveva spaventato gli altri animali.

Un enorme schermo di fumo nero si stava rapidamente avvicinando alle colline,seguito da fiamme che non smettevano di crescere,e Chiara rimase a bocca aperta per l'orrore quando vide quanto rapidamente si diffondevano.

Doveva uscire da li in fretta!

Simba camminava avanti e indietro sul bordo della rupe,costantemente preoccupato per il fatto che sua figlia fosse in pericolo,e Zazu,in piedi davanti a lui,cercava di confortare il re.

"Non preoccuparti,Simba,sono sicuro che sta bene."disse Zazu che cercò di rassicurare,ma non appena disse questo,Simba notò una nuvola nera di fumo in lontananza,ricordando che quella era la direzione che Chiara aveva preso.

"Oh,no!"gridò Simba "Chiara!"

Il leone balzò giù dalle rocce "Zazu,vola avanti!

TROVALA!

Se le capita qualcosa di brutto me la pagherai!"

"Si,sire."disse Zazu che spiccò il volo impaurito.

Nel frattempo,Chiara non era in grado di sfuggire alla fiamme diffuse,poiché presto si trovò intrappolata nelle praterie e il cielo blu era ormai coperto da una coltre di fumo nero,che danneggiava la vista e i polmoni.

E ogni volta che si fermava per tossire e far uscire il fumo,avrebbe dovuto muoversi prima che il fuoco la raggiungesse.

Ma la fortuna andò dalla parte di Chiara quando finalmente,alzando lo sguardo,trovò un sporgenza rocciosa che il fuoco non avrebbe raggiunto.

Era rischioso,ma poteva essere la sua unica possibilità.

Chiara scattò,evitando il fuoco sul lato, e saltò in aria con gli artigli anteriori tesi e la sua forza era appena sufficiente,mentre scavava con gli artigli nelle rocce aguzze.

Ma non è stato facile tirarsi su quando si è tagliata l'imbottitura delle zampe,rendendo il dolore quasi insopportabile.

Ma Chiara sapeva che se lasciava la presa sarebbe morta anche se rischiava di danneggiarsi le zampe in modo permanente.

Solo una di queste due possibilità significava la vita,quindi ignorò il dolore intenso alle sue zampe ed iniziò a tirarsi su.

E presto,Chiara ha finalmente trovato la base piatta dove salvarsi.

Ma la sua vittoria è stata di breve durata quando si è resa conto di quanto fosse leggera la testa per aver respirato troppo fumo e così svenne.

Ma sopra il rumore del fuoco,Chiara giurò di sentire delle zampe avvicinarsi,insieme al ticchettio di artigli sulla pietra.

Lei usò la forza che le era rimasta per aprire gli occhi e voltò la testa all'indietro,solo per vedere un'ombra familiare che si avvicinava,mentre i suoi occhi rossi la fissavano.

Ma Chiara non aveva abbastanza forza per capire chi fosse e gli occhi le tornarono alla mente quando finalmente svenne.

Dopo di che lei perse i suoi sensi,Zira le girò intorno,esaminandola attentamente per assicurarsi che non ci fossero ferite gravi.

Ma notò i profondi tagli sulle zampe anteriori che la preoccupavano un po'.

Ma Zira sapeva che Chiara non si sarebbe svegliata presto,quindi non aveva senso sperare che sarebbe stata in grado di muoversi fino alle Terre Esterne in tempo.

Così,la leonessa si chinò e afferrò la nuca del collo di Chiara con la bocca,sollevandola,poi si spinse sotto il suo corpo privo di sensi,la mosse fino a che non era comodamente sulla sua schiena e si affrettò a fare ritorno alle Terre Esterne prima che le fiamme potessero raggiungerle.

Ma quello che Zira non notò fu un certo babbuino femmina,mentre si sedeva su un vecchio albero morto,al riparo dal fuoco o dal fumo,e osservò tutto il tempo mentre Zira portava chiara in salvo.

L'incendio si spense quella notte e Zazu portò Simba e Nala all'ultimo posto in cui ha visto Chiara.

"Era appesa alla parete per fuggire dal fuoco!"disse Zazu che indicò la zona mentre si librava sopra la sporgenza rocciosa.

Ma i tentativi di ricerca disperati di Nala e Simba si rivelarono futili,finché Nala non trovò qualcosa di terrificante tra la polvere.

"Simba,vieni qui!"disse Nala e Simba corse immediatamente al fianco della sua compagna,fissando il pezzo di terra che stava guardando.

C'erano due serie di impronte e una di esse stava perdendo sangue.

E quando Simba vide il sangue temette il peggio.

Ma siccome Simba e Nala temevano di aver perso la loro figlia,il babbuino presente alla nascita di Chiara,Rafiki,che era con loro per aiutarli a trovare chiara,iniziò a diventare sospettoso.

"Il fuoco non è raro nelle praterie...ma lo stesso giorno della caccia di Kiara?"penso Rafiki che si avventurò alla ricerca delle risposte,salendo in alto su un vecchio albero,per avere una visione migliore.

"Ehi,chi sei?"disse il babbuino femmina e Rafiki si girò sorpreso di vedere una giovane femmina seduta molto vicino a lui e aveva un bastone simile quello che aveva lui.

"Io sono Rafiki,chi è lei?"chiese Rafiki gentilmente.

"Il mio nome è Busara."disse lei "Anche tu sei uno sciamano vedo.

Da quanto gli spiriti ti fanno restare giovane?"

"108 anni."disse lui "Lei invece?"

"1083."disse lei.

"Complimenti."disse Rafiki.

"Che ci fai qui?"disse Busara con un sopracciglio alzato.

"Sto aiutando Simba e Nala a cercare la figlia scomparsa."disse Rafiki.

"Simba e Nala,huh?"disse Busara "Come mai aiuti i governanti della Terra del Branco?"

"Sono il saggio reale."disse Rafiki.

"Davvero?"disse lei "Allora,conosci anche la principessa Chiara?"

"Si."disse Rafiki "Ho aiutato sua madre a darla alla luce."

"Allora dimmi,Rafiki,hai mai avuto strane visioni sulla principessa?"chiese Busara tranquillamente,sogghignando al vecchio babbuino mandrillo.

"Io...condivido le mie visioni solo con la famiglia reale e talvolta con quelli che hanno bisogno del mio aiuto."rispose Rafichi con riluttanza.

"Beh,Chiara potrebbe aver bisogno del tuo aiuto."disse Busara.

"Cosa intendi?"disse Rafiki.

"Ascolta,non è morta."disse Busara "Ma non devi dirlo,non ti è concesso modificare il fato.

È stata portata in salvo da una leonessa delle Terre Esterne."

"Zira."sussurrò Rafiki.

"Oh,quindi conosci Zira."disse Busara sorpresa.

"Era la più fedele leonessa di Scar,cercava di diventare sua regina e ora cerca di riportare il suo regno."disse Rafiki.

"Come lo sai?"disse Busara.

Rafiki era riluttante a parlare a questa babbuina sconosciuta delle sue visioni di Chiara e Zira...ma se Chiara avesse davvero avuto bisogno di aiuto come aveva detto,e se le sue visioni promettevano davvero un lieto fine al regno,allora non aveva scelta.

"Zira l'ha portata nelle Terre Esterne?"disse Rafiki,interrompendo il silenzio.

"Si,lo ha fatto."rispose semplicemente Busara.

"Allora devi andare anche tu,tieni d'occhio Chiara-aiutala a capire i piani di Zira per lei."disse Rafiki con tono sottomesso,mentre guardava Simba,Nala e Zazu,che erano ancora tutti seduti intorno alla macchia per terra a piangere per chiara.

"Debole."disse Simba singhiozzando.

"Simba…?"disse Nala.

"Non è riuscita a fuggire."disse Simba "La legge è chiara."

"È tua figlia."disse Nala.

"Solo i duri sopravvivono."disse Simba "Solo i forti."


	4. Chapter 4

ZIRA DICE LA VERITÀ

Chiara si svegliò con un'insopportabile stanchezza e un dolore forte alle zampe anteriori,mentre apriva gli occhi verso i dintorni sfocati e scuri.

"Dove...dove sono?"chiese Chiara dolcemente,cercando si socchiudere gli occhi e di adattarli alla mancanza di luce.

"Sei al sicuro nelle Terre Esterne."disse una voce calma e familiare e Chiara alzò lo sguardo per notare finalmente l'elegante leonessa proprio davanti a lei.

"Le Terre Esterne?"disse Chiara con eccitazione,mentre cominciava a sorridere alla polvere sotto di lei "Io...sono davvero qui?"

"Si,Chiara,ti ho portato io qui."disse la voce.

Chiara guardò ancora una volta la leonessa,e la sua vista finalmente si adattò all'oscurità,permettendole di cogliere i tratti della leonessa che aveva incontrato quando era solo un cucciolo.

"Zira?"disse Chiara.

"Ciao,Chiara,sono contenta che tu stia bene,prima imparerai la verità meglio sarà."disse Zira cupamente,sedendosi.

Anche Chiara provò a sedersi,ma il dolore alle sue zampe si fece troppo forte,facendola cadere a terra.

"Vacci piano,la tua fuga dal fuoco è stata fortunata,ma ti sei ferita."disse Zira con fermezza,ma con dolcezza "Mentre ti riprendi ti dirò tutto."

"È per questo che ti stavo cercando."disse Chiara.

"Mi cercavi?"disse Zira sorpresa.

"In realtà non stavo andando a caccia,volevo trovarti e ottenere delle risposte su chi sono io realmente."disse Chiara "Per favore,Zira,ho bisogno di sapere."

Zira continuò a fissare la giovane leonessa con stupore,per lo meno pensava che avrebbe negato la verità,ma Chiara la sorprese.

"Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che Simba non è il tuo vero padre,che io so chi è veramente?"disse Zira.

"Si."disse Chiara "Non ho mai dimenticato quel giorno."

"Non stavo mentendo,Chiara."disse Zira "Tutto ciò che conosci è una menzogna.

La storia del passato a cui solo il re ha accesso ne è il classico esempio,anche se la fonte degli spiriti si trova in queste terre,non oltre.

Hai notato che sono uguale a quando mi hai visto l'altra volta?"

"Si...in effetti."disse Chiara,notando solo adesso che la leonessa era identica a quando l'aveva vista da piccola.

"Non è un caso."disse Zira "Gli spiriti dei morti hanno benedetto la fonte.

Comunque…

Nala ti ha mentito.

Prima che partisse per trovare Simba,Scar la rivendicò come sua regina,accoppiandosi con lei poco dopo,ma Nala non lo ha mai detto a nessuno,perché si vergognava troppo e perché vedeva Scar come il vero e meraviglioso re.

Oh,dimenticavo…

Hai presente la storiella del re buono che è stato ucciso da Scar,che poi avrebbe permesso alle iene di invadere le Terre del Branco,fino a distruggere tutto,per poi essere sconfitto da Simba?

Una menzogna spudorata.

Le iene erano la milizia dei leoni.

Sono state cacciate nel deserto quando Scar era al potere.

Vedi ,millenni fa, qui c'erano vari branchi di leoni,poi uno si erse sugli altri e il suo branco allontanò e uccise tutti,poi fondò un regno governando gli altri animali con crudeltà o pugno di ferro.

La chiamavano:rettitudine del potere."

Chiara spalancò la bocca.

"Vedo che non ti è nuova."disse Zira "Poi un giorno il re Ahadi ebbe due figli maschi:Mufasa e Scar.

Il primo bello e magnifico,l'altro dal pelo marrone,dalla criniera nera,con gli occhi verdi e di corporatura magra.

Capirai che non fu ben visto.

Il padre lo graffiava e insultava continuamente,mentre elogiava suo fratello.

Lo considerava deforme,una cosa intollerabile per lui,così lo trattava in un modo in cui non dovrebbe essere trattano nemmeno un verme che striscia nella spazzatura,così un giorno Scar spinse il padre da una rupe,ma alle sue spalle apparve il fratello Mufasa.

Con lui il fratello era peggio del padre.

Così un giorno Scar si servì del figlio del fratello,Simba,per uccidere il dittatore e poi esiliò il figlio,mandandolo lontano.

Questo fino a che tua madre non lo trovò e gli mise la pulce nell'orecchio.

Il potere corrompe.

E così Simba tornò quando la valle era in preda ad una tremenda carestia.

Molti di noi volevano andarsene,ma Scar aspettava che un fulmine desse fuoco a tutto,in questo modo la vita sarebbe tornata.

Ma quando ciò accadde,Simba era tornato portandosi dietro le iene.

Scar venne gettato dalla rupe e le iene lo finirono.

Inizialmente Simba voleva seguire l'esempio degli altri,ma poi decise di occultare il passato da assassino dell'unico re che voleva riaprire le porte di questa terra anche agli esterni.

Ora si spacciava per un re benevolo,che voleva salvare la pace,proteggere la vita...questo se gli altri animali sono sotto il suo comando,si capisce.

La pace infatti è fatta per i leoni,non per gli altri.

Mi chiese di accettare questo fatto e di diventare la sua amante.

Non potevo accettare una cosa del genere.

Oltre che dittatore ora si spacciava per santo e poi il suo lato buono è solo una facciata,te lo assicuro.

Solo per averlo respinto,senza ancora essermi pronunciata sul resto,mi esiliò,mi cacciò via come un rifiuto,solo perché stavo cercando di salvare la mia dignità.

Mi disse che la rettitudine del potere non ammette queste cose,quello che va fatto,va fatto.

Dopo di questo Nala disse a Simba che era incinta.

Dopo,6 lune più tardi,nacque il cucciolo di Scar,ma Simba pensò che fosse il suo."

"Quel cucciolo..."disse Chiara sconvolta,con le lacrime che le scendevano dagli occhi "...ero io."

"Si."rispose Zira con un cenno di capo "E ,da quando sei nata,sei l'unica rimasta dell'eredità di Scar."

"Perché Scar era il mio vero padre."dichiarò Chiara con tono deciso.

"Scar è la tua vera carne e sangue,Kiara,ma Nala l'ha negato e ti ha tenuto all'oscuro per tutti questi anni."disse Zira che fece un irritante ringhio,alzandosi di nuovo a quattro zampe e troneggiando su Chiara "Tu sei l'unica che può restituirci il nostro legittimo e glorioso regno di potere.

Scar aveva capito che per frenare la violenza del regno dei leoni occorreva un periodo duro."

"Come farò io ad aiutati?"disse Chiara.

"Ti addestrerò a diventare il vero erede per sostituire Scar."disse Zira "Pensi di essere abbastanza forte da governare?

Simba potrà non essere tuo padre,ma tu sei nata principessa nondimeno e ora devi soddisfare il desiderio di vendetta e libertà di Scar,tuo padre,e diventare la regina delle Terre del Branco."

C'era ancora molto da accertare,ma Chiara non voleva pensare che colei che l'aveva salvata dalle fiamme stesse mentendo.

Se mai avrebbe dovuto cercare conferma da colei che le aveva taciuto tutto,sua madre.

"Se diventerò regina,allora dovrò rovesciare Simba,no?"disse Chiara.

"È l'unico modo per mettere fine alla tirannia."disse Zira "Come hai ben visto gli altri animali sono tutto tranne che tranquilli quando ci sono i leoni,e non riguarda solo il cibo."

"Si,l'ho notato."disse Chiara riflettendo "Mio padre mi faceva quei discorsi...diceva che noi eravamo una razza superiore rispetto alle bestie che ci circondano."

"Ah,c'è anche..."disse Zira catturando l'attenzione di Chiara "No,per il momento no.

Scar lo voleva morto,quindi dovrai volerlo morto anche tu."

Zira lo disse con un ringhio oscuro.

"Non voglio che quel feroce dittatore che ha ucciso mio padre resti in vita,ma prima che io uccida qualcuno,voglio che anche mia madre ammetta la verità."disse Chiara "Se dice che quello che stai dicendo è vero,combatterò con gli esiliati."

Chiara lo disse con fermezza ignorando il dolore alle sue zampe per raggiungere finalmente il livello degli occhi di Zira.

Zira rimase colpita dall'improvvisa esplosione di forza ed impegno di Chiara e sorrise maliziosamente.

"Bene,riposa ora,bambina."disse Zira "Ti porterò del cibo,poi inizierà il tuo addestramento."

La mattina dopo Chiara sbatté le palpebre per scoprire che il luogo dove si trovava non era così buio,mentre il Sole del mattino filtrava attraverso i buchi nelle fessure delle pareti sporche,infestate da termiti.

In realtà Chira aveva notato le termiti solo adesso e si preoccupò di come Zira e le altre leonesse vivessero in tali condizioni.

Ma presto avrebbe imparato quanto brutte erano le loro condizioni di vita.

Il suono delle zampe iniziò a farsi sentire,mentre Chiara guardava in un tunnel buio.

Zira entrò con tre grossi topolini,o meglio con i cadaveri che pendevano dalle sue fauci.

Quando si fermò davanti a chiara,lasciò i cadaveri dei roditori morti davanti alle sue zampe.

"Mangia."disse Zira "Avrai bisogno di tutta la forza che puoi avere oggi."

Chiara annuì e mangiò i topi.

"Come vanno le zampe?"disse Zira.

"Fanno ancora male,ma non molto...penso di potermi muovere."disse Chiara.

"Ti addestrerai di certo."minacciò Zira con un profondo ringhio "Dovevi fare la tua prima caccia da sola,dopo tutto,il che significa che non hai mai ucciso nella tua vita.

Devi fortificare il tuo carattere.

Le condizioni qui sono ottime."

Chiara smise di mangiare e fissò i topi morti,nella pozza di sangue accanto a lei e si rese conto che Zira aveva ragione,non aveva mai ucciso nessuno nella sua vita...ma stava per imparare.

"Prometto di fare del mio meglio,Zira."rassicurò Chiara.

"Faresti meglio,non c'è spazio per l'errore."disse Zira che uscì "Vienimi a cercare quando hai finito,non farmi aspettare,Chiara."

"Oh,bene,se n'è andata."disse una voce e Chiara rimase a bocca aperta per lo spavento sentendo la voce improvvisamente,mentre la sua testa si girava per trovare chi aveva parlato.

"No,no!"disse la voce "Calmati.

Sono un'amica."

Il babbuino femmina arrivò accanto a Chiara.

"Chi sei tu?"disse Chiara.

"Sono Busara e sono qui per aiutarti."disse Busara.

"Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto,Zira non mi ha fatto nulla di male,mi ha persino salvata da fuoco!"disse Chiara.

"Lo so,ed è per questo che non sono qui per portarti via."disse Busara.

"Non sei...allora perché sei qui?"disse Chiara mentre socchiudeva gli occhi.

"Sono qui per aiutarti con qualcos'altro...credi che la storia di Zira sia vera,Chiara?"

"Beh...io..."disse Chiara.

"So che può sembrarti difficile crederlo,Chiara,ma prometto che quello che ha pianificato per te è una buona cosa."disse Busara con calma,ma con fermezza,mentre posava una mano rassicurante sulla spalla di Chiara,prima di risalire nella fessura.

Chiara finì precipitosamente di mangiare i topolini,dopo che Busara se n'era andata e riuscì ancora una volta ad ignorare il dolore alle zampe anteriori quando attraversò lo stesso tunnel da dove era andata Zira.

Una volta uscita dall'altra parte del tunnel,si trovò in una stanza molo più alta,e c'erano dei fori nelle pareti perché il Sole potesse passare all'interno della struttura,rivelando delle leonesse addormentate.

"Guarda chi sta per iniziare."disse Vitani che era cresciuta.

"Ciao..."disse Chiara.

"La mamma ti sta aspettando,quindi è meglio che tu vada."ordinò la leonessa mente indicava con la zampa verso un'uscita.

"Madre?"disse Chiara "Zira è madre?"

"Si."disse lei "Sono Vitani,a proposito,e ho un fratello maggiore di nome Nuka e faresti meglio a stare lontana da lui."

Vitani la stava avvertendo,seguendola fino all'uscita.

"Perché?"disse Chiara.

"Non crede nei piani della madre per addestrarti a diventare il prossimo sovrano delle Terre del Branco."disse Vitani "Dice che le leonesse non dovrebbero governare i leoni."

"Oh...quindi,è solo sessista."disse Chiara.

"Fondamentalmente,quindi,di nuovo,cerca di evitarlo."disse Vitani.

"Io-io lo terrò a mente."disse Chiara.

"Chiara!"disse la voce di Zira che echeggiava dall'esterno e Chiara accelerò il passo,mentre veniva accolta da Zira,sbattendo molto piano il suo naso su quello triangolare e appuntito della leonessa.

"U-uh...hey,Zira."balbettò Chiara arretrando e arrossendo un po'.

"Il ritardo non sarà tollerato,Chiara,vieni presto la prossima volta,o non sarò così indulgente al prossima volta."

Zira ringhiò,fissando Chiara negli occhi,ignorando il fatto che le aveva toccato il naso.

"Si,signora."disse Chiara con un cenno deciso.

"Bene,ora sappi che quei topi che ti ho portato ho dovuto cacciarli da sola,quindi voglio che tu dia la caccia a tre topi per me."spiegò Zira con fermezza.

"C-cosa…?"disse Chiara.

"Mi hai sentito,prendi e uccidi tre topi!"disse Zira "Una volta che li avrai riportati a me,il tuo allenamento di oggi sarà terminato!

Hai capito?!"

"Si!"disse Chiara che non voleva far arrabbiare la forte leonessa,quindi non aveva altra scelta che essere d'accordo con le sue condizioni.

"Allora vai!"disse Zira.

Catturare tre topi si dimostrò più facile a dirsi che a farsi,secondo l'opinione di Chiara,poiché ne aveva preso solo uno quando il Sole stava tramontando.

E sapeva che se riusciva a malapena a catturarne uno in un giorno,non sarebbe mai riuscita ad ottenere niente di buono.

Ma Chiara sapeva che stava perdendo in fretta la luce del giorno,così alla fine ha rinunciato a provare a catturare un secondo topolino dopo aver fallito centinaia di volte.

E lentamente zoppicò indietro,verso la tana delle termiti dove Zira e gli altri si erano rifugiati,mentre teneva un topo morto tra le fauci e zoppicava poiché aver inseguito i topi le riapriva le ferite sulle zampe,lasciando sangue dietro di lei.

"Come hai fatto?"disse Vitani che la interrogò delicatamente,trotterellando fino al fianco di Chiara e lei ansimò a denti stretti,quando girò la testa per mostrarle un topo tra i denti.

"Ooh...mamma non sarà felice."disse Vitani.

"Ma ci ho provato davvero."disse Chiara che iniziò a singhiozzare.

"Ascolta,ragazza,la mamma non sarà felice,ma sappi da me,sua figlia...quando mette il suo cuore in qualcosa,tu in questo caso,non permetterebbe mai a nulla di ostacolarlo,nemmeno la sua rabbia."disse Vitani.

"Quindi sei sicuro che non mi farà del male per aver fallito?"disse Chiara.

"Beh...non posso garantirlo,ma dubito fortemente che vorrà ferire l'unico erede al trono di Scar."disse Vitani.

"Se lo dici tu...grazie Vitani."disse Chiara.

"Chiara!"disse la voce forte di Zira che risuonò ancora una volta nell'aria,sorprendendo entrambe le giovani leonesse,vedendola avvicinarsi a loro con un'espressione di attesa.

"Quanti ne hai presi?"disse Zira.

"Mi dispiace,Zira..."piagnucolò Chiara dopo aver lasciato cadere l'unico topolino morto davanti alle zampe di Zira,poi chiuse gli occhi per la paura iniziando a piangere.

"Ne hai preso uno solo?"disse Zira,rompendo il silenzio e Chiara tirò su con il naso annuendo"Come ti sei sentita quando hai preso la sua vita?"

"Mi sentivo...meglio con me stessa."disse Chiara "Specialmente dopo che mi ha fatto arrabbiare così tanto,e volevo farlo soffrire."

"E ha sofferto?"disse Zira.

"S-si."disse Chiara.

"Allora...suppongo che tu abbia già provato abbastanza per oggi."sospirò Zira mentre prendeva il roditore tra i denti e lo ingoiò intero "Dopo tutto ne hai preso uno piuttosto grasso...non male per la tua prima uccisione,Chiara,ma sappi che dovrai fare molto meglio se vuoi uccidere Simba."

"S-si,quindi non sei arrabbiata?"chiese Chiara con sollievo.

"No,sono solo delusa,ma è solo il tuo primo giorno di allenamento,diventerai più forte nel tempo."rassicurò gentilmente Zira "Ora vieni dentro e riposa."

Chiara ha condiviso un sorriso di sollievo con Vitani e l'altra le ha fatto l'occhiolino,come per dire "Buon lavoro".

Le due leonesse seguirono Zira,all'interno,dove il resto del branco di leonesse dormiva già.

"Chiara."chiamò Zira abbastanza in silenzio per non svegliare gli altri,ma lei la sentì e corse verso la leonessa.

"Tu dormi lassù."disse Zira.

Chiara seguì lo sguardo di Zira fino alla superficie piatta di una roccia robusta nel muro,non troppo in alto,con una superficie piatta.

"Oh...grazie."disse Chiara timidamente prima di arrampicarsi con attenzione verso la superficie più grande e guardò Zira posarsi sulla roccia piatta poco distante.

Mentre Chiara si sdraiava,non riusciva a vedere gli occhi della leonessa,e desiderava sapere come ringraziarla abbastanza per averla salvata dal fuoco e aver gettato luce sul suo albero genealogico.

Suppose che alla fine avrebbe dovuto fare ciò che Zira aveva detto:allenarsi per diventare abbastanza forte da uccidere Simba e rovesciare le sue leonesse per governare al posto di Scar.

E con quel pensiero,Chiara si è fatta una promessa,non solo a se stessa,ma anche a Zira,per riportare lei e le altre al potere.


	5. Chapter 5

LA VISIONE

Chiara stava sognando inquieta.

Sogno di svegliarsi per scoprire che non era più nelle Terra Esterne,ma nelle praterie fiammeggianti,e il fuoco ed il fumo erano ancora peggio di prima.

Le fiamme la intrappolavano mentre il fumo le bruciava gli occhi e la sua pelliccia era bruciata dall'inteso calore.

Riusciva a malapena a vedere una cosa,con il fumo che ostruiva completamente il cielo e limitava la sua vista,e i suoi polmoni si stavano riempiendo di fumo nero come la pece,rendendole quasi impossibile respirare.

"ZIRA!"urlò Chiara "ZIRA!

AIUTAMI!

NON RIESCO A RESPIRARE!"

Chiara implorò e nel disperato tentativo di vedere e respirare,balzò sopra un piccolo muro di fuoco,che le bruciò il ventre.

Quando arrivò dall'altra parte,lei inarcò la schiena e strinse i denti per il dolore del suo ventre bruciato.

"CHIARA,PRENDI LA MIA ZAMPA!"disse una voce familiare e quando Chiara alzò lo sguardo,trovò,su una sporgenza rocciosa,ben due leoni.

A destra c'era Simba,che allungava la zampa,in preda alla disperazione,per raggiungere Chiara.

A sinistra cera Zira che si limitava a mettersi dalla sua parte e a guardare,mentre le fiamme crescevano,ma la cosa più strana era che nessuno dei due sembrava sapere che l'altro era li e sembrava che la loro unica attenzione fosse Chiara.

Ma Chiara sapeva bene che aveva bisogno di agire in fretta o altrimenti sarebbe morta,così saltò un muro di fiamme per raggiungere la base della parete e fu presto in mezzo tra i due leoni.

"Ti salverò,aggrappati!"disse Simba mentre allungava la zampa,ma Chiara non la prese,mentre fissava Zira in uno stato di Shock e confusione.

"Zira?!"chiamò Chiara fissando la leonessa direttamente negli occhi,ma lei si limitò a guardarla senza espressione "Perché non mi stai aiutando ?!"

"Perché?"disse Zira "Perché devi imparare a diventare più forte."

Zira rispose con fermezza,scoprendo i denti per sottolineare la sua posizione "Quando ti tira su,finiscilo!"

Ci è voluto un momento prima che Chiara capisse che si stava parlando di Simba,quindi Zira sapeva che lui era li,ma lui non si era accorto di lei.

"M...ma...sta cercando di salvarmi!"disse Chiara in segno di protesta e i suoi occhi guizzarono tra gli occhi paurosi di Simba e gli occhi risoluti di Zira.

"Non fidarti!"ordinò Zira mentre si alzava a quattro zampe "Non dimenticarti di quello che ti ha fatto!

Ha assassinato Scar,il tuo re,TUO PADRE!

Non dirmi che lo perdoni!"

"Io...io no!"disse Chiara,dopo aver trovato il coraggio di parlare e lanciare due occhiate a Zira.

"Allora uccidilo!"disse Zira mentre apparve un fuoco nei suoi occhi,che non solo rifletteva quello reale,ma anche quello dentro di lei e mandò una serie di brividi lungo la schiena di Chiara "ORA!"

"Io non..."disse Chiara,ma la sua mente era troppo sopraffatta per trovare le parole giuste.

"ORA!"Zira ripeté più forte.

"Chiara..."disse Simba.

"Ma...lui..."disse lei.

"Ingannalo,lascia che ti salvi e poi completa il tuo destino!"disse Zira "LIBERACI!"

"Ma non ho mai..."disse Chiara.

"Chiara."disse Zira.

"Prendi la mia zampa!"disse Simba.

"FALLO,CHIARA!"urlò Zira "SVEGLIATI,CHIARA!"

"NON POSSO!"disse Chiara.

"CHIARA,SVEGLIATI!"urlò Zira.

La testa di Chiara si svegliò in preda al terrore,respirando velocemente e con le lacrime che scendevano lungo i lati del muso,dopo essersi svegliata da tale incubo.

Si guardò rapidamente intorno per trovarsi sana e salva all'interno del nido delle termiti nelle Terre Esterne,e le leonesse erano profondamente addormentate.

"Stai bene?"disse Busara "Stavi piangendo nel sonno."

Chiara vide Busara che sedeva nell'ombra con un'espressione preoccupata.

"Busara,io..spero di non averti spaventata...è stato un incubo."disse Chiara con un sospiro di sollievo,fissandola con vergogna e sperando di non svegliare nessuno.

"Un incubo,eh?"disse Busara,mentre le massaggiava la spalla con la mano "Vuoi parlarne?"

"No,no,sto bene davvero...era solo un sogno."disse Chiara arrossendo e fissando saldamente gli occhi sul babbuino.

"Se lo dici tu,ma ti consiglio di provare a dormire un po' meglio."disse Busara.

"Si,lo so,devo alzarmi presto."disse Chiara.

"Prima di quanto pensi,guarda."disse Busara indicando il buco sul soffitto e Chiara seguì il dito con lo sguardo "Zira tornerà presto e sta pianificando di farti fare un caccia prima dell'alba."

"Come sei questo?"chiese Chiara sospettosa mentre continuava a guardare in alto il piccolo pezzo di cielo notturno,ma quando tornò a guardare in basso,scoprì che Busara era scomparsa senza un suono o una traccia.

"Dove è andata?"disse Chiara guardandosi intorno alla ricerca del babbuino femmina.

"Dove è andata chi?"disse una voce ferma è Chiara rimase a bocca aperta vedendo che Zira si stava avvicinando.

"Z-Zira...era solo...niente,stavo solo vedendo le cose."disse Chiara nella speranza di trovare una scusa.

"Beh,qualunque cosa o chiunque tu abbia visto,devi alzarti,dobbiamo andare a caccia."la informò Zira,mentre Chiara iniziava ad alzarsi..ma improvvisamente sentì una fitta al suo stomaco e questo la rendeva riluttante a seguire Zira.

Il sogno...quell'incubo la bloccava.

Si chiese se doveva dirle qualcosa.

E se non avesse avuto il coraggio di uccidere Simba.

E se di Zira non ci si può fidare?...E se fosse davvero un pericolo per lei?

"Pensavo di averti detto di alzarti."sibilò Zira prima di voltarsi per aspettare Chiara,con la coda che ondeggiava con impazienza.

"O-oh,giusto,scusa."disse Chiara imbarazzata prima di scendere,facendo attenzione alle zampe.

Anche se chiara si è resa conto della sua paura di Zira,sapeva che avrebbe avuto molti più problemi se non avesse fatto come le era stato detto.

Quindi l'unica cosa da fare era ubbidire.

Le due leonesse uscirono dal nido di termiti.

"E ora dimmi come mai avevi ancora le lacrime agli occhi,quando sono arrivata."disse Zira,mentre le due si dirigevano verso una zona con delle valli e delle caverne rocciose.

Chiara le raccontò il sogno.

"Capisco."disse Zira con un tono seccato,mentre era sopra delle rocce e Chiara era poco più indietro"Non ti sei ancora del tutto adattata.

Ma ci riuscirai,piccola.

Ed è questo l'importante.

Io conosco anche il segreto del ruggito che permette di controllare gli elementi della natura e te lo insegnerò.

Solo un re o una regina può riuscirci.

Ascolta ora..."

Zira saltò dalla roccia e cominciò a canticchiare "Abbiamo senza dubbio le migliori qualità..."

Zira mise la zampa in un buca e prese per la coda un topolino,lo mise sul cuscinetto dell'altra zampa e lo tenne fermo,poi lo accarezzò "...è qui non c'è creatura che ci fermerà.

Sai bene anche tu,che siamo qua perché,una sola leonessa merita di essere la regina."

Zira lasciò andare il topino e fece una carezza sulla testa di Chiara "Restando affiatati,tutto cambierà."

Le due andarono dentro una caverna,con i lati pieni di lava.

"Siamo predestinate,è la veritaaaaa!"disse Zira "Resta insieme a me!

Che grande potere avrai!"

Zira saltò su una colonna di roccia,poi passò su un'altura e arrivò sulla cima che era piena di ossa"RESTA INSIEME A ME!

E NON CADREMO MAI!"

Zira diede un colpo alle ossa e le fece cadere "DITTATURA ABBATTUTA,NEMICI A DISTANZA,REGIME DI SUDDITANZA…

ECCO CHE FAREMO NOI!"

"Ho visto il modo di comportarsi dei precedenti sovrani e non è con la crudeltà che io comanderò."disse Chiara raggiungendo Zira "È uno stile che non amo neanche un po'."

Zira sorrise "Ma per farlo hai bisogno di un opportunità."

Il pezzo di roccia sotto di lei si sollevò,formando una colonna e sotto c'erano piccoli getti di lava.

Zira saltò giù e cominciò a girare intorno a lei "Basta dittatura,spetta a noi il potere...È LA VERITAAAA!"

Le due videro degli insetti che passavano su una roccia e Zira li colpì con la zampa "RESTA INSIEME A ME!

CHE GRANDE POTERI AVREI!"

"Forza e nobiltà."disse Chiara.

Zira spiccò un salto,salendo gradini di pietra e mettendosi su una roccia sporgente "RESTA INSIEME A ME,E NON CADREMO MAI!"

"Orgoglio e lealtà."disse Chiara.

"NEMICI A DISTANZA..."disse Zira.

"Grande fedeltà..."disse Chiara.

"...REGIME DI SUDDITANZA..."disse Zira.

"...e gentilezza."disse Chiara.

"ECCO CHE FAREMO NOI!"disse Zira.

Zira condusse chiara in un'altra pianura dove c'era l'erba,perfetta per un pascolo di gnu alla luce del crepuscolo.

Le due leonesse si accovacciarono nell'erba alta,Zira stava strisciando completamente,senza emettere suono,mentre chiara si trascinava a pochi passi dietro di lei,ma ,con la sua poca esperienza,non poteva smettere di calpestare rametti.

"Zitta,Chiara!"sibilò Zira duramente,ma in silenzio "O spaventerai il cibo!"

"Io-mi dispiace,non posso farci nulla."sussurrò Chiara "La terra mi fa male alle zampe e ci sono troppi ramoscelli ovunque."

"Ma non è colpa della Terra se non puoi cacciare in modo appropriato,resta qui e guarda cosa faccio."ordinò Zira in un basso ringhio e Chiara si abbassò ancora di più per rimanere nascosta e ferma mentre l'altra andava avanti "Si spera che impari meglio guardando."

"Zira,aspetta!"disse Chiara sottovoce,ricordandosi qualcosa di terrificante.

"Che cosa?!"disse Zira,voltandosi di scatto a denti stretti.

"Siamo nelle Terre del Branco,no?"disse Chiara.

"Si è…?"disse Zira.

"A quelli delle Terre Esterne è proibito cacciare qui."disse Chiara.

"Non ti preoccupare,il branco di Simba non si è ancora svegliato,non sapranno mai che siamo qui…"disse Zira "Come pensi che noi esterni ci siamo tenuti in vita per tutto questo tempo?"

Gli occhi di Chiara si erano del tutto spalancati,poi Zira continuò improvvisamente sparendo attraverso l'erba,lasciando Chiara li.

Ma un attimo dopo chiara udì un suono,il suono degli zoccoli tonanti che andavano verso di lei,poi vide un grosso gnu che stava per schiacciarla con gli zoccoli.

Il tempo rallentò per Chiara,che si limitò a restare li e fisso con timore la gigantesca bestia credendo fosse la fine.

Ma ,mentre i suoi occhi spalancati fissavano l'animale e la sua bocca era aperta,qualcosa che era solo metà della bestia,gli saltò addosso e i due caddero a pochi metri di distanza.

Chiara rimase a bocca aperta,si alzò in fretta,e guardò alla sua sinistra vedendo Zira che incombeva sullo gnu,prima di strappargli la gola con le sue mascelle e tenerlo a terra con i suoi artigli.

Presto il battito cardiaco dell'animale diminuì,mentre il suo respirò svaniva.

Zira mosse le mascelle sanguinanti dal collo dell'animale.

"Quella è stata la tua prima lezione:attacca quelli che meno se lo aspettano,ma che meritano di perire di più."disse Zira mentre si leccava i baffi e poi si sedette prima di strappare un pazzo di carne dal petto dello gnu.

"Tu...mi hai salvato la vita."disse Chiara mormorando,mentre fissava con ammirazione le leonessa che le aveva salvato la vita...di nuovo.

"Non ci si abitua,dovrai imparare a difenderti molto presto se devi regnare."disse Zira cupamente dopo aver ingoiato il pezzo i carne .

"Ma è la seconda volta che mi hai salvato,Zira...e davvero non so come ringraziarti."disse Chiara.

"Vuoi farmi un favore?"disse Zira "Non mancare di abbattere Simba e la sua dittatura e sarò placata.

Ora,aiutami con questo,avrò bisogno di te per riportare questo nelle Terre Esterne."

"Subito."disse lei.

Quando Chiara e Zira tornarono dalle altre,con lo gnu,il Sole stava finalmente per sorgere e Nuka e Vitani erano i primi a muoversi.

"Ooh,che uccisione!"esultò Nuka mentre saltava vertiginosamente "Grazie,mamma!"

"Non ti illudere,Nika!"disse Zira con tono freddo e con un ringhio "Questo è principalmente per chiara."

"M-io?"disse Chiara perplessa "Ma gli altri devono pur mangiare?"

"Puoi condividere se vuoi,ma io non lo consiglio."disse Zira "Ti ho detto che per frenare la violenza del branco,bisogna tenerli bene sotto controllo per almeno una generazione.

Con la fonte in nostro possesso non sarà un problema.

Essendo una futura regina delle Terre del Branco,hai bisogno della tua forza più di ogni altra cosa."

Zira rispose gentilmente,gli occhi di Nuka si spalancarono e la sua mascella cadde quando lei non stava guardando,vedendo con quanta calma sua madre si stava comportando con una giovane leonessa che non era nemmeno sua.

Nika decise allora che non poteva più resistere,così brontolò,alzò gli occhi al cielo e fuggì via in preda alla frustrazione.

"Voglio ancora condividere,non voglio che tu o gli altri moriate di fame tutti a causa mia."disse Chiara.

"Ah...non c'è bisogno ragazza,siamo forti e abbiamo passato giorni senza cibo ne acqua."disse Vitani che fece un ghigno,ma poi si sporse verso chiara e sussurrò "Siamo felici di accettare l'offerta però."

Chiara non poté fare altro che ridere alle osservazioni di Vitani.

"Ancora una volta,non mi interessa se non lo vuoi tutto per te,ma ,per favore,cerca di mangiare il più possibile prima di andare via."disse Zira con fermezza prima di entrare nel nido di termiti.

"Zira,aspetta!"disse Chiara che si diresse verso la leonessa,lasciando Vitani a mangiare lo gnu.

Zira non disse nulla,semplicemente restò a fissare le leonessa senza capire.

"Io...um...ero solo curiosa...se tu vuoi che io mangi la maggior quantità di cibo,allora perché non prendere qualche altra preda?"disse Chiara lentamente,quando riuscì a trovare il coraggio di parlare,anche se non era facile con lo sguardo freddo e infuocato di Zira.

E quello sguardo rimase per quella che sembrò un'eternità,mentre si sedeva sui fianchi.

"Avrei catturato ed ucciso centinaia di prede ormai,se non fosse per quel bastardo di Simba."ringhiò Zira e guardando chiara non trovò altro che shock e paura "È grazie a lui se stiamo così.

Le Terre del Branco sono piene di cibo,invece siamo bloccati qui e hai visto quanto sono limitate le nostre fonti di cibo."

"Si ho...e mi dispiace."gemette Chiara,mentre una lacrima le scese sulla guancia.

"Non essere triste,non è colpa tua,ci salverai."rassicurò Zira con un sorriso malizioso.

"Non lo so,Zira...si proprio sicura che potrò essere davvero regina un giorno?"disse Chiara incredula,mentre fissava le sua zampe per la vergogna.

Zira non sapeva cosa dire a questo,il suo sorriso si limitò a cadere in un ponderoso ragionamento,mentre pensava a come Chiara avesse potuto crederle.

Ma un altro sorriso preso arrivò sulle sue labbra quando un'idea le saltò in testa e fece un respiro profondo prima di cantare dolcemente "Non piangere,mia cara principessa.

Rilassati,piccolina.

Un giorno governerai la Terra.

E sarai regina."

Chiara non poté fare altro che spalancare gli occhi per la sorpresa mentre alzava lo sguardo per vedere Zira che entrava nel tunnel profondo per continuare a cantare "Sono stata esiliata,perseguitata,sono sola ed indifesa.

Quando penso a quello che ha fatto quel bruto,mi sento molto offesa."

Improvvisamente Zira allungò gli artigli per tutta la loro lunghezza,poi scoprì i denti e ringhiò mentre pensava a Simba.

Ma presto inspirò a lungo e poi proseguì "Ma ho un sogno così carino,che non mi sento più tanto depressa e mi aiuta a riposare un po'."

Zira salì su una collinetta all'interno della tana e le altre leonesse la osservarono da sotto sorridendo.

Anche Nuka e Vitani entrarono.

Zira proseguì "Il sogno del sospiro di morte di Simba,la sua compagna che urla tra le zampe,il pianto lamentoso delle sue leonesse…

Questa è la mia ninnananna.

Quel passato ho provato a dimenticare e i miei amici potrei perdonare,il problema è che so che è meschino e lo odio troppo per lasciarlo vivere!"

Nuka la raggiunse sulla collina per raggiungere il suo fianco e sorrise nella speranza che la madre lo notasse "Quindi ti sei trovata qualcuno che avrebbe cacciato Simba per te?"

"La battaglia sarà sanguinosa,ma è il tipo di lavoro per me."disse Zira che lo afferrò e lo scaraventò scherzosamente dalla collina,per poi farlo risalire e Chiara era in stato di shock e fascino.

Zira proseguì "La melodia dei ringhi furiosi,una serie di ululati dolorosi

Una sinfonia di morte!

Questa p la mia ninnananna."

Zira scivolò dolcemente lungo il sentiero della collina e le altre ruggirono allegramente,poi si avvicinò con disinvoltura a Chiara che continuò ad osservare con ammirazione "Scar è andato,ma io sono ancora in giro.

Per allenare la sua unica figlia,fino a quando imparerai ad essere un'assassina!"

Zira iniziò a strusciare il fianco su Chiara,facendole spalancare gli occhi e la bocca per lo stupore,ma poi l'altra saltò su un muro.

L'attenzione di Chiara fu catturata da Nuka ce le si avvicinò ringhiando profondamente,minacciando "Potrei governare meglio di te."

"Ignoralo,è solo cattivo."rassicurò Vitani rima di mandare via il fratello e anche lei cantò per confortare Chiara "Un giorno governerai la terra..."

"E SARAI LA REGINA!"disse Zira.

Gli occhi di tutti si spostarono verso l'alto per trovare Zira in piedi sulla parte più alta del nido e lei strappò una radice irradiando chiara di luce del Sole "IL MARTELLAMENTO DEI TAMBURI DI GUERRA!

IL BRIVIDO DEL POTENTE RUGGITO CHE SCUOTE LA TERRA!"

La voce di Zira era ancora più forte e riecheggiava nelle pareti.

"FINALMENTE!"Nuka.

"TI SEGUIREMO SEMPRE!"urlò Vitani.

Nuka lanciò un'occhiataccia alla sorella quando improvvisamente lo interruppe.

Zira proseguì "POSSO SENTIRE IL TIFO!"

"REGINA CHIARA!"urlarono Vitani e Nuka.

Vitani era la più ottimista,mentre Nuka si limitava ad agitare una bandiera ricavata da una foglia.

Zira proseguì "IL TEMPO DEL NOSTRO RITORNO È VICINO!

E POI LA NOSTRA BANDIERA VOLERÀ...CONTRO UN CIELO ROSSO SANGUE!

QUESTA È LA MIA NINNANANNA!"

Mentre Zira ridacchiava maliziosamente e felicemente in cima al tumulo,Chiara riusciva solo a sorridere,deliziata dal fatto che Zira e tutti i leoni cantassero una canzone per lei.

Zira aveva fatto tanto per lei,ma Chiara sentiva che non aveva fatto abbastanza in cambio...non ancora.

Ma anche se non sapeva quando sarebbe stata in grado di sconfiggere Simba,sapeva che una cosa l'avrebbe potuta fare per Zira in ogni momento.

Quella notte,dopo che Chiara riuscì a convincere Zira a dividere lo gnu con tutti gli altri,si svegliò dopo che fu sicura che tutti gli altri dormivano e lei silenziosamente scivolò giù verso il fianco di Zira,mentre dormiva pacificamente.

"Zira?"sussurrò Chiara mentre si chinava all'orecchio di Zira e gentilmente le toccava la spalla con una zampa"Ehi,Zira?

Zira svegliati."

"Hmmm...che succede?"disse Zira,senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di aprire gli occhi.

"Voglio mostrarti qualcosa,ma devi alzarti."disse Chiara.

"Cosa c'è di così importante che devo vedere ora?"disse Zira che aprì un occhio e fissò chiara con sospetto.

"È speciale,c'è solo in un dato momento."disse Chiara "Per favore,Zira,prometto che ne varrà la pena."

"Prometti davvero?"disse Zira.

"Si,lo so che ti piacerà."disse Chiara.

Zira continuò a fissarla incredula per un attimo,ma alla fine si rassegno e lei sospirò e si sedette.

"Va bene,fammi vedere."disse Zira e Chiara sorrise alla sua espressione cupa,perché capì che era decisamente curiosa.

Chiara condusse Zira fuori dalle Terre Esterne e oltrepassò il confine delle Terre del Branco ,in una notte serena,con colori blu scuro,stelle scintillanti,luna piena splendente e brezza leggera.

"Hai detto che Simba e gli altri non saprebbero che siamo qui di notte,giusto?"disse Chiara rompendo il silenzio.

"Si."disse Zira.

"Perfetto,quindi non dovremmo preoccuparci affatto."disse Chiara,sospirando per il sollievo,poi all'improvviso si fermò e si sdraiò ,mettendosi comoda nell'erba alta.

Poi guardò Zira e accarezzò un punto accanto a lei,facendole segno di sdraiarsi con lei.

Zira riusciva solo a fissare con gli occhi spalancati tra Chiara e il punto dove stava battendo la zampa,con le palpebre spalancate per lo shock e l'imbarazzo.

"T-tu...vuoi che io mi sdrai li con te?"balbettò Zira.

"Si."disse Chiara che rispose con un sorriso,ma si sorprese da sola per il fatto che non aveva mai sentito qualcuno determinato e sicuro come Zira balbettare.

Ma fortunatamente Zira non lo rendeva più imbarazzante e lentamente si avvicinò al punto indicato da Chiara,alla sua sinistra,ma non si distese sulla schiena,si mise sul ventre.

"Qual'è lo scopo di tutto questo?"chiese alla fine Zira,con voce confusa e ferma.

"È divertente,ti rilassi e fissi le stelle,e se sei fortunata,puoi persino ricavarne delle forme...mio...io e Simba lo facevamo sempre."disse Chiara con un sorriso,ma quando realizzò quello che aveva quasi detto,il suo sorriso scomparve e lei fortunatamente si fermò prima di offendere Zira.

Ma Zira la fissava ancora,con occhi leggermente spalancati per la curiosità,prima di guardare con riluttanza le stelle.

E dopo aver visto il magnifico scintillio,i suoi occhi e la sua bocca sono diventati ancora più ampi,poiché non avrebbe più visto il cielo come prima.

Certo i cieli sopra le Terre Esterne erano sempre abbastanza chiari per guardare in alto,ma non aveva mai avuto l'idea di alzare gli occhi al cielo.

"Zira?"disse Chiara docilmente,riportando istantaneamente lo sguardo di Zira verso di lei "A parte diventare regina e governare al posto di Scar...perché sei sempre così gentile con me,ma tratti Nuka e Vitani così male?...senza offesa."

"Nessuna offesa,Chira."sospirò Zira e chiuse gli occhi scuotendo la testa "Amo ancora i miei figli,lo faccio davvero,ma è solo...sei tutto ciò che mi resta di Scar,e...penso di vedere lui in te."

"Davvero?"disse Chiara con sorpresa.

"Si...e ho amato Scar con tutto il mio cuore,ma non mi è mai stata data la possibilità di essere la sua regina...ed è tutto a causa di Simba."spiegò Zira tristemente,ma la sua voce si trasformò presto in un profondo ringhio guado qualche lacrima le scese dagli occhi.

Ma mentre stringeva i denti e teneva gli occhi chiusi per nascondere le lacrime,Chiara lo notò e aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa,qualsiasi cosa...ma non uscì nulla,mentre si sentiva colpevole guardando la povera leonessa che aveva tanti ricordi brutti.

Ma all'improvviso Zira si alzò,facendo appoggiare Chiara su una zampa di lato,prima di sedersi e curvare la schiena.

E Chiara sapeva che non poteva lasciarla in quel modo,così si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò a Zira prima di sedersi al suo fianco.

"Hai veramente amato Scar?"disse Chiara.

"L'ho fatto...lo faccio ancora..."aggiunse Zira tremante.

"Cosa intendi?"disse Chiara.

"Lo vedo,amore mio,in te,Chiara,sei proprio come lui,sei innocente,non sei apprezzata...se molto più di quanto credi."disse Zira.

"Tu...quindi tu…?"disse Chiara.

"Mi preoccupo per te,Chiara-è umilmente Chiedo di governare al tuo fianco quando questa missione avrà successo."disse Zira sottovoce,ma fermamene,mentre si inchinava al cospetto della sua futura regina.

Chiara fu sorpresa dalle parole di Zira,le importava di lei,voleva regnare al suo fianco...e Chiara poté sorridere solo quando ebbe ammesso che a lei importava davvero molto di Zira.

Quindi,invece di esprimere quei sentimenti attraverso parole,Chiara immaginava che le azioni sarebbero state migliori,e iniziò a strofinare la testa delicatamente sotto il mento di Zira.

E sebbene all'inizio fosse piuttosto scioccata dall'improvviso affetto,Zira alla fine cedette e ricambiò delicatamente.

E mentre le due leonesse si strofinavano dolcemente e si accarezzavano a vicenda,strusciando la testa e il collo sui dorsi,non si accorsero mai che Busara le stava osservando dall'alto di un albero vicino e sorrise al dolce momento.

"Sapevo che quelle due erano fatte l'una per l'altra."sospirò Busara,con un sorriso.


End file.
